


Testimony of Bittersweet Revenge

by marshmallowland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe- Human, Violence, are mentions of death trails, might have missed a few characters, there will be gory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowland/pseuds/marshmallowland
Summary: Hi guys, hope you enjoyed this!





	1. Chapter 1

_The heart. Such a tender thing that clump of muscle. Strong in its rhyme of beats and in rough times. Yet it shatters. It shatters to pieces. Broken. Broken when it is betrayed and mourns due to loss. But what loss do you think it is? Why should it break? When there is much more to discover. Like love and affection. Creating a rush of that bittersweet red substance._  
_But why am I here? When I didn't do anything._  
_What did I do to make them turn on me?_  
_Why me? WHY ME? W-why me?_  
Droplets of water splash on the floor. Drip. Drop. Forming a puddle of sweet-tasting water reflecting upon the delicate face they fell from. They fall from closed eyes with long black eyelashes. Rolling down pale rouged rounded cheeks that is littered with tiny freckles.  
Sounds of snuffle cries come from soft, slightly pumped lips.  
Movement as a slim arm lift a small delicate doll-like hand moving towards the face wiping smoothly away tears then gracefully tuck strands of waist long blood red hair out of a similar doll like face.  
In fact, all of the figure was similar to a doll curled in a sitting position with knees tugged up toward small breast. This figure was no other than a girl. A petite woman dressed in a white jumpsuit. Locked inside a jail. Her pale-white complexion along with the white jumpsuit clashed sharply against the shadowy grey walls around her.  
On her jumpsuit is sewn her name "Olivia Kirkland". There was a bang along with the scratching of metal against the cold floor.  
Startled, her eyes flashed opened. Her sparkling blue eyes widen with fright. Hearing screams coming from just around the corner. She jumped and scuttled to the far corner of the caged room, she now lives in.


	2. Chapter 2

The shrill screams never stopped. Not even when the torture was over. As Olivia could still hear the echoes of it. The screams of mercy. Rocking herself to keep from losing herself in the dank shadow of despair.

Cradling her legs tightly with her porcelain arms as her skin whitened from the pressure of her grip. Whispering reassurance under her breath. Things such as _'They will come back'_ and ' _They will protect me'_. "They will come. And they will save me. I'll wait." She breathed out chuckling at the thought 'they' will bring her back home.

Though with every day that had passed she slowly began to lose hope. Waiting. Even if it had been over a year. She still waited. And waited. Listening to every new scream, new voice and new hope that came from the two other prisoners beside her.

At was, until one day...

There was a clatter of keys jingling and a groan from the rusted metal as it swung open. Olivia opened her eyes wide in fright. Her gaze fell upon a burly man with tanned skin and a scarred face. One cut through his upper lip, his nose crooked due to the amount of prisoners who have tried to fright against him. Brown hair, greased as though he had not washed along with his dirt covered hands and smears on his face. Brown eyes dull, yet there was something in them. Something that made the man seem numb, an empty shell. He smirked down at her brusquely. She shivered under his gaze. "So. It looks like its your time now." He rusted out in a sneering drool.

"M-my t-time for w-what?" Olivia squeaked, knowing full well what was going to happen. The smirk grew.

"Oh. I think you know." Harshly, he gripped his hand around her now boney arm, from a whole year with a lack of food, that still somehow kept its porcelain look.

Gulping, she tried to scatter away from the brute of a man. But no matter how she tried. His grip was true. "No, please. Get away from me. Please! Let go." She cries out.

He just chuckled. He managed to drag her out, with great difficulty, as she clawed at the dull grey cold stone floor. He continued to drag her by her arm down the winding hallways, Olivia screaming and crying for release, to be free away from the man and the corridors that kept her locked in this trap. Olivia's cries became a mantra of 'let me go!' They stopped sharply in front of a door, that was similar to the rest of this weary place. He payed no attention to Olivia and he took out the only shiny piece of mental with his free hand; which was a sliver key that must have been treated with the up most care out of his pocket. She watched as he gently placed the key inside the keyhole and turned until a click echoed down the halls. She watched as the curve of his smirk widen. That same smirk made her want to run.

However, it was too late as the door swung open to reveal a chair that seemed to be the centre piece of the whole room. The only thing in the room to be exact, in the white-washed room. Yet this chair was made of metal and had wires sprung from it. Even on the arm rests there were straps. He shoved her into the room. He continued until they reached the cool metal chair, which he made her stand up and pushed Olivia into the chair. Grasping her arms and strapping her in fast, facing the door as he made his exits.

"Hope you enjoy what ya gonna get." The man chuckled at Olivia as the door banged shut. Olivia breath hitched as she struggled to get out of the chair, trying to force back her tears. Her attempts were unsuccessful as she gasped for air as she felt that something was off. Before she could scream for help there was a crackling sound. Pain coursed through her body as she shook. She could do nothing. Nothing. As the pain pierced at her skin. Even if she was wearing her jumpsuit. Her mind was jumbled as she tried and tried to think, but nothing would come as her mind became numb. Images flashed in and out of her focus, the more she became immune to the pain.

 

_"Olivia"...._ _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, hope you enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first time on this site. Hope you enjoy! :)


End file.
